


If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard.

by skyblue993



Series: Sterek oneshots collection. [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Christmas setting, Cuddling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Oneshot, Rich Derek Hale, Winter Break, fireplace, nice and warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Derek held him from behind, way warmer than the blanket he was currently wearing and Stiles had to close his eyes, wishing to live in this moment, like an endless loop, forever.





	If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard.

Stiles stirred just slightly, his eyes refusing to flutter open just yet as the first ray of sun crept through the window. He made a soft noise of discontent that quickly turned in a small, happy hum when strong arms encircled his waist, pulling him against a solid chest.

“Morning..”

There it was, the husky voice that made every single morning the best one yet. Stiles just smiled, his fingers intertwining with Derek's.

“Good morning, Derek.” Derek pressed a gentle kiss to his hair whose raised goosebumps across his skin. “I've almost forgotten where we were for a second.”

“Do you miss your neighbor wailing out of her lungs at her son to, let me quote, ' _Wake the fuck up or you'll miss the school bus_?”

Stiles shivered at the thought, shaking his head with a vehemence that made Derek chuckle against his skin, “Oh God, no.”

“Good.” He could feel the outline of Derek's smile pressing against his neck. Words sounded muffled as he said, “Go back to sleep. It's still seven am.”

Stiles's eyes caught the fall of snowflakes smearing across the window and suddenly, he wasn't that sleepy anymore. He slowly dislodged himself from Derek's hold, despite the unhappy noises coming from the man, pleading him to join him in bed, and waltzed towards the window wearing the blue alpaca blanket as a cape. He stood there for what felt like an eternity just staring, mesmerized by the snow smearing across the ground like a blanket. It was one of the most endearing sights he got the luck to see throughout his young life. He turned around when he heard some footsteps approaching him from behind and he had to correct his previous assessment when he was met by this sight. Derek, in his pajama pants, stirring and rubbing his sleepy eyes, calling his name and _pleading_ him to come to bed. Well, as far as Stiles was concerned, this was the most endearing sight he got the luck to come across in his entire life.

Stiles didn't give into Derek's pleas. He coerced him by with the intensity of those Bambi's eyes staring into his own, instead, in standing with him for a little while, just watching the lulling motion of the snow covering the ground. 

Derek held him from behind, way warmer than the blanket he was currently wearing and Stiles had to close his eyes, wishing to live in this moment, like an endless loop, forever.

 

They woke up incredolously early on Christmas morning. Derek claimed Stiles woke him up by peppering his face with kisses. Stiles argued by saying that Derek's morning wood was greeting him good morning by poking his ass. The truth behind that morning will always stay a mistery.

Derek led him to the small living room, when the fireplace was placed and soon they were sprawled over the softest pillows Stiles ever touched in front of the fireplace, just reveling in each other's company. Stiles whined soon, blaming his stomach for starting to rumble. Derek just rolled his eyes, a teasing smirk written all over his face as he stood up with a sigh, "Does my baby want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes. Yes. This _baby_ would love that."

"Okay." Derek bent down kiss him. "I'll be right back."

Turned out, Derek took way longer than expected to get those hot chocolates ready. When he did get back, a dorky smile planted on his face, Stiles grow suspicious like never before. He watched attentively as Derek handed him over his mug before sitting right next to him on the huge, fluffy pillow. He clinched their mugs together in a cheer before grinning like a loon, "Merry Christmas, baby."

Okay, the hot chocolate definitely did the trick but Stiles couldn't shake off that foreboding creeping through him.

Where did Derek go? 

His mouth fell open, ready to spit the question out, when Derek, almost like he was reading his mind, preceded him.

"There's something I want to show you."

Stiles let Derek bring him back on his own two feet before letting him lead the way to another, still undiscovered, room that finally quenched the curiosity burning through him. 

This is why he called the room they were in the second living room, he realized, because, this must be the first, bigger living room.

It also cleared off any doubts about where did Derek go.

 

"Derek freaking Hale.."

Stiles shouldn't have doubted it. In fact, in the back of his mind, he knew for a fact that there were gonna be presents wrapped with the most flamboyant wrapping paper under the tree but _still,_ the sight made him completely breathless, gaping at the outrageous amount of presents before his incredulous eyes. _Holy shit._

"Wow." He finally exhaled, clenching his fingers around the sleeve of his shirt as to hold on to something. "Just.. wow."

"You look impressed."

"I am." How could he not? Holy shit, there were like twenty presents which, no doubts, were all for him. The Christmas presents conversation was a recent topic of discussion. He remembered telling Derek to not going overboard with presents this year because his finances wouldn't allow him to make Derek the over expensive gift he deserved and Derek agreed. Fuck. He gave one of his fondest smiles and held him in his arms, whispering into his hair how much he loved him and that the greatest gift he needed was right there, in his arms. Stiles, of course, swooned over those words, like he always did.

Derek brought up the idea very casually, several days later, and Stiles thought it was the most amazing idea to spend Christmas at the Hale's cottage. Just them. No pressure about gifts or noisy parents around asking him when he was going to tie the knot. He felt bad for a split second about not spending Christmas with his dad but luckily John understood.

“ _Don't worry about your old man.” He said. “But I'm expecting you and my future son in law-”  
“Dad..” Stiles blushed from head to toe. John just smiled._

“ _I'm expecting you two for a Sunday brunch the moment you get back in town. Is that clear?”  
Stiles knew there was no room for discussion but in all honesty, he was totally on board with the suggestion._

“ _Yes, sir.”_

 

"I knew you could be extravagant but this-" he breathed, waving his hand to the presents, unable to dislodge his wide-eyed gaze from them, "It's _borderline_ excessive, Der. I can't accept any of these gifs."

He knew there was an irritated edge in his voice but it didn't discourage Derek from wrapping his arms around Stiles's waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Stiles felt warm all over, the raging storm of emotions suddenly cooling down. Derek always had that effect on him.

  
“It's what you deserve.”

“B-But Der. I.. I didn't- Oh, God. Seriously?” Stiles groaned, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. He let his eyes to flutter close for a long moment, inhaling sharply as to try to collect his thoughts. “Seriously? Is that _Star Wars_ wrapping paper?”

“Yes, it is.” Derek confirmed, an amused pitch in his voice. Stiles gently shrugged off his touch, walking towards the tree painfully slow, like it was going to burn him. He bent down, brushing his finger over the shiny wrapping paper, his heart clenching with guilt. He didn't get Derek a present. He was an awful boyfriend that didn't deserve any of these gifts.

  
“Stiles.”

Stiles turned around to stare at his boyfriend's face, a soft smile starting to creep over his features.

“Stop thinking about that.”

“I am not,” Stiles argued, his heart pounding in his chest.  
Derek made a face at that, his eyebrows arching as to say “Are you seriously playing this game?”

  
Stiles felt his face going on fire at the silent accusation.

Jesus, as always Derek was able to read right through him. If Stiles didn't know better he'd think Derek was a werewolf or something.

“Okay.” Stiles sighed. “But when we get back to Beacon Hills I take you out for dinner.”

Derek's smile was blinding.

“Deal.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)


End file.
